


[翻译]归处

by amber_lynn, lacemonster



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brudick - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Crime Fighting, Developing Relationship, Domestic Violence, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Translation, light exhibitionism, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amber_lynn/pseuds/amber_lynn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemonster/pseuds/lacemonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>杰森死后，迪克作为夜翼回到哥谭。那是在他与蝙蝠侠由于关系紧张而长久地分离之后。多年来首次留宿韦恩庄园，迪克想知道自己在布鲁斯家里是否仍有一席之地，抑或他们摇摇欲坠的过往与布鲁斯的悲恸会继续将他们分开。<br/>BruceDick文。轻微基于《家族之死》后续情节，对时间线有修改。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[翻译]归处

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764444) by [lacemonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacemonster/pseuds/lacemonster). 



> Many thanks to lacemonster for the authorization!  
> 授权翻译：Amber  
>    
> *  
> （以下为原注释）  
> 故事发生于杰森之死以后，我对时间线做了调整，主要是夜翼的职业方面。原作里面迪克在提姆成为罗宾之后才搬去布鲁德海文，而我决定在引进提姆出场前就让他这样做，目的是让他有个可以与哥谭作比较的地方（类似于给他“两个家”）。  
> 同时，我意在着重描写迪克和布鲁斯在这个故事发生的时间段内，由于关系紧张而分开的那段时光。两人之间会有许多争执，起因主要是布鲁斯对杰森的悲恸，以及迪克想要独立的诉求。我觉得有必要加入这样的内容警示：因为争执确实引起了打斗，所以我打了家庭暴力的标签。可能有些轻率，毕竟打斗场景很短暂，但是小心谨慎些总没错的。  
> 这故事也包含了打击犯罪的场景，虽然我觉得这些都是有必要的，但毕竟含有详细的强加伤害、流血、武器以及暴力。尽管我不认为这些暴力会比你能在如今的大多数蝙蝠侠故事里能看到的更加强烈，但是请周知。  
> 故事后期会有一小段提及嫉妒，但我觉得不需要为此打标签。全文都是由我自己编辑的，如果有任何错误（包括格式上的）请告诉我。我有个坏写作习惯，写情绪化场景时会切换到现在时，希望不会太叫人分心。

迪克的眼神跟随着小巷里那道黄光。  
你该和他谈谈，脑海里有个声音说道，那声音使他想起那晚早些时候的谈话。我觉得你可以给他些建议。  
“罗宾，”迪克喊道，用自己曾经的代号来称呼其他人感觉有些奇怪。他站在逃生梯上，从那儿跃起，动作优雅地降落在下方的坚实地面。新任罗宾回过头怒视他。  
“你在跟着我？他指责道，“是他让你来的？”  
“说实话？没错。”迪克答，他直起身，深深地看了眼年轻的犯罪斗士。杰森站在那里，他的黑发总是向各处飘动，脸上保持着怒容。听见迪克的话，他显得不太开心。迪克继续道：“但是我之所以来，是因为我想来。我觉得你可能需要和人谈谈。”  
“我最不想做的事就是说话，尤其是跟你，”杰森的声音透着恼怒，“我几乎都不认识你。”  
“我理解，所以让我们来认识一下吧。至少我知道跟蝙蝠侠一起工作是什么感受，以及他混蛋起来能有多混蛋。”  
迪克冲他笑了下，可杰森没回应他。男孩脸上显出不确定——他有些怀疑。  
“你要逃到哪去？”迪克再次尝试道。  
“我没有逃跑，”他戒备地反驳道。迪克扬起眉毛，杰森意识到自己的错误，压下了声音，“我只是要离他远点，仅此而已。我不会真的离开，”他看向别处，低语道：“反正我又没有别的去处。”  
“好吧。”迪克说。布鲁斯为什么要送他来？除了都当过罗宾以外，他与这男孩并没有什么共同之处。即使有人应该叫他冷静下来，那也该是布鲁斯自己，但迪克明白那是不可能的事。布鲁斯不会安抚任何人，更何况他正是造成别人沮丧的原因。“你在哥谭最喜欢的地方是哪里？”  
“这可是哥谭，”杰森几乎语带嘲讽，“我哪里都不喜欢。”  
“说的也是，”迪克说，“不过，沿着码头的地平线，在夜晚的这个时候，景色挺不错。”  
男孩终于放松下来。他一开始还固执地沉默着，跟随迪克行进在屋顶间，只因为他除了回到布鲁斯那里以外，无处可去。但迪克成功让他参与进对话，没过多久，语气里的火药味似乎消散了。  
“你知道最让我生气的是什么吗？他弄出来那种蠢兮兮的声音。”杰森说着，跟随夜翼攀上高楼。  
迪克立刻知道他指的是什么：“什么，你说那种哼声？”迪克尽力模仿，但是声音不够低沉粗哑。  
“对，就是那样，”杰森说，那晚第一次露出笑容，“有时候我告诉他些什么事，他就会回应……那个声音，那究竟是什么意思？”  
“说真的？我也不知道。我分不清那是肯定意味还是否定。”  
他们来到一个旧仓库顶上，仓库就在码头上方。他们向边缘走去，杰森扬起眉毛，把面具带得都抬了起来。  
“我从没上这来过。”他望着城市的天际线倒映在哥谭港口的深色水面，说道。  
“在夜晚的这个时候，这是我最喜欢来的地方。环境安静，景色又棒。”  
“蝙蝠侠曾经带我去过韦恩塔顶层，那可比这酷多了。”  
迪克小小地坏笑：“我还以为你并不喜欢哥谭。”  
“你问的是我有没有最喜欢的地方，这是不同的问题。对我来说哥谭哪里都一样，都那么了无生趣，没有我最喜欢的地方……”  
“但是有例外。”迪克接完。  
“是啊，”杰森凝望港口，“有些例外。”  
迪克退开几步，用通讯器轻声呼叫布鲁斯，给出所在位置。当他回到杰森身侧时，男孩突然转向了他。  
“与泰坦们共事是什么感受？”他马上问道。这是他头一次对迪克的个人生活表示感兴趣。  
迪克耸耸肩：“当我们相处得好的时候，还挺有趣的。但是这还需要努力，我们必须很小心地协调行动计划。我挺喜欢这个的，不过说实话，我在考虑单飞。”  
“真的吗？”杰森的表情亮起来，“也许我也该这么做。”  
杰森停下来，弹掉身上的尘土。迪克静静地看着，他注意到自从新罗宾继任以来，制服发生的微小改变。  
“你确定你准备好了吗？”迪克问道。这孩子总是在寻架，他那不计后果而又傲慢的言行……  
“嗤，这是什么意思？我可以做到的。”  
“我不是那个意思。”迪克说着扬起眉毛，杰森耸耸肩。  
“至少，假如我是独自工作的话，就用不着整天听蝙蝠侠的话了。”  
“说得不假。”迪克笑了一下。  
“那么泰坦们平时都做什么呢？钢骨的大炮发出什么样的声音？星火是怎样的？”  
听到最后一个问题，迪克不安片刻，他想了想等自己回去的时候科莉会不会还在家。“怎么呢？你想要她的电话还是什么？”  
“我没那么说！”  
“啊哈，很可爱，你脸红了。”  
“才没有呢！”  
“我肯定会跟她说说她的头号粉丝的事，不过对她来说你还年轻了点。”  
“闭嘴！”  
迪克笑了。杰森发起脾气，但是不同与之前那次，他没有逃跑。他们仍在继续交谈，最后布鲁斯终于来了。一开始很难注意到他，而迪克却将将感觉他来到。  
“他还好吗？”迪克向他走去，布鲁斯问道。杰森留在后面，意有所指地转过身背对他们。他仍然不太高兴。  
“他是块璞玉。”迪克确保自己的声音足够低不会被远处听到。  
“他还在学习。”布鲁斯僵硬地说。  
“是啊，”迪克说着想起杰森那些回应迅速的刻薄话，“他嘴上不太饶人，是吧？”  
“怎么，他对你说了什么？”蝙蝠侠转过身问道。他深深皱眉，使迪克意识到自己的错误：很可能，杰森与他说话的方式和蝙蝠侠不相同，因为迪克更像他的同龄人。  
“我的意思是他话很多，就这样。”迪克说。他并不想八卦什么。  
“哼。”  
迪克看到杰森坐在房顶边缘，他跟随着杰森向远方凝望的视线，眼前的景色从他们所在之处延伸至哥谭港，水面倒影着整座城。但是令迪克更加记忆犹新的是杰森的眼神，这位带着肩膀的伤口到处跑、每时每刻都显得想要证明些什么的男孩，那是他整晚显得最为平静的时刻。  
迪克太了解这种感受，他回忆起自己夜巡的那些漫长夜晚，有时候是严酷的，但也有些细末的片刻，令他记起自己为何仍旧爱着哥谭；旧日的怀念重现。  
“别对他太过严厉。”迪克对布鲁斯轻声说。  
黎明正要从地平线升起，夜晚该告一段落。他们分别动身，僵硬地互道再会。迪克走向楼房边缘，要从屋顶跑向火车站之前，他停下来，决定再次回头。  
“罗宾！”迪克喊道，杰森回头看他，布鲁斯也停下脚步。迪克笑了笑，说：“别担心星火的事，那是我们俩的秘密。”  
杰森又脸红了：“根本就没有的事！”  
迪克以笑声回应，即使在他踏出离开哥谭的脚步时，笑意依旧跟随着他。

自从上次拜访以来，家具的摆放没有变过。每件东西都无可挑剔——红木桌面一尘不染，地毯没有半个泥点。迪克·格雷森轻轻拂过磨光的木质地板，只在走到画像前才停下：那幅巨大而令人生畏的托马斯·韦恩与玛莎·韦恩的画像。  
画中的面容向他致意，比起他仍然经常回家的时候并无任何不同——老天，从那时起仿佛已经过了太久——但是这天，那空洞的印刷的眼睛里有什么东西令他感到不自在。旋即他清楚地反应过来，画像材质变得陈旧，边角发黄、印刷由光照而失色。  
“迪克少爷。”  
称呼并未显出分毫惊讶意味，迪克转身，潘尼沃斯就站在几步之外，表情难以读懂。迪克打破沉默，笑了笑。  
“这地方看起来棒极了，你需要休个假。”  
“我们不都是吗？”阿尔弗雷德不禁笑了，而迪克感到一种怀念的阵痛：一切感觉就像回到了家。“欢迎回来，迪克少爷，我帮你拿外套好吗？”

尽管庄园分毫未变，蝙蝠洞却不可同日而语。自从他上次见到以来，电脑——以及布鲁斯其他的小装置，都进行过更新。  
“他在哪里？”迪克问道，坐进电脑椅里。他懒洋洋地旋转椅子，然后开始敲打电脑，他还记得旧密码，玩笑似的试图登陆。  
被锁住了，他已经猜到。  
“工作。”阿尔弗雷德简短地说，仔细看着电脑。要说那怀疑的样子没让迪克感觉背叛，那是在撒谎——但是公平地讲，离开蝙蝠侠主要是他自己的选择，而阿尔弗雷德只是记得此刻各自的位置。  
“在这时候吗？太阳还没下山呢。”  
“韦恩集团。”  
“啊。”  
迪克从椅子上起身，在蝙蝠洞闲转，他注意到陈列与摆放的改变。他走过挂着的自己的旧制服，以及几件他不那么熟悉的制服。胸膛仍旧是红色的，但是并不像其它制服那样贴身——显得更高、更笨重——剪裁也不同了，显得更为时新。迪克长久地、深深地看着它。制服是手工缝制的，展示的位置使它几乎令人幻觉那年轻人正穿着它。  
几乎。  
“他在做什么其他的事？”  
“日常事务。”管家的声音几乎透着疲惫。  
“这么快吗？”  
“哥谭永不眠，迪克少爷，布鲁斯也是。”  
不是的，永不休息的不是布鲁斯，迪克想要纠正，是蝙蝠侠。

迪克听见咯咯笑，他关上门。瞥了眼墙上的钟——是夜晚，但还不到夜巡的点。但时间正在接近，而迪克知道布鲁斯会急切地想要换上蝙蝠装。他禁不住有些好奇，布鲁斯会怎样让自己脱身。  
“我很久没见到你，险些以为你把我忘了。”  
“哦我可不会忘记你……”  
嗓音如同上好的波旁威士忌——平缓而沙哑，很可能闻起来也像那样。迪克半是想要如往常一般大笑，像他看到滑稽的讽刺画时会做的那样——但是另一半的他感觉到胳膊上汗毛直立。布鲁斯只在扮演花花公子时才这样表演——但他演得太好了。  
“我什么时候会再见到你？”  
从迪克此刻在阴影里的栖身之所，他能看见她被照亮的面孔，她很年轻，脸庞曲线柔软——完全不是他以为布鲁斯会追求的类型。毫无疑问，她很美，有着蓝色的大眼睛和浓密的棕色头发，声音甜蜜而含着爱意。  
“很快的，我保证。你喜欢巴黎吗？”  
“我还从没去过呢。”她答道，眼睛显得更大了。  
“两周后我要去那边参加庆典，要一起吗？”  
“噢。”她的嘴巴由惊讶而微微张开。她的表情使得言语回应不再需要——倒也并不重要，嘴唇很快被一个吻所覆盖。仅仅一个谎言就能令她满意；那熟练的吻封缄了这个虚假的约定。  
迪克移开视线。他受过间谍训练，只是此刻感觉很失礼。  
在巴黎度过奢华周末的许诺使得送走这位年轻女士不大费事——尽管她仍旧提议在这过夜——再一次地，布鲁斯·韦恩证明了自己找借口的高超技巧。关上了门，布鲁斯走过去，挂上外套。  
女人的车灯从窗帘移过，消失不见，然后布鲁斯才开口说话。  
“你为什么在这里？”  
直白、开门见山，这才是真实的布鲁斯·韦恩。反正迪克也没有在期待什么甜蜜的低语。  
迪克从藏身之处走入阴影。  
“谁告诉你的？”迪克嘴角上扬的微笑显得更像个坏笑，他声音如此戏谑，几乎觉得又变回了孩子，“是阿尔弗雷德吗？”  
“不是，”布鲁斯说，他从衣架拿起一件眼熟的外套——那对他来说可太小了，“我只是刚刚才发觉。你在暗中监视我时隐藏得更好了，我得承认。”  
“但你仍然发觉了。”迪克说。布鲁斯把迪克的外套挂在衣架上，点点头。在微弱的光下，迪克可以发誓他看见了小小的微笑。  
“但我仍然知道。”他赞同道。在他转身正面迪克时，任何类似于笑意的表情都消散了。  
如果布鲁斯感到惊讶，他并未表现出来。但布鲁斯的视线将迪克的身形自上往下观察了片刻——继而转开。迪克从不知道布鲁斯究竟在想什么，但他有不错的猜测（比大多数人猜得都好，他乐于承认）。他注意到了，迪克想道。知道这个让他感觉很好。  
他不再是个小男孩。仅仅过去几年而已，有共同事务时，他们时不时也会见到彼此，但是自从那场终结了神奇小子的激烈争斗以来，迪克已经改变了太多。如今他独当一面，他经过历练、变得更加睿智——甚至体格也更为强健，得益于他独自行动以来的犯罪斗争。  
迪克靠近他，从口袋里拿出一些纸，他放到布鲁斯手中。  
“这是什么？”布鲁斯没有等他回答，翻看起来。  
“有个在逃的连环杀手，尚未被识明身份，布鲁德海文的警察称呼他为'布鲁德海文扼杀犯'。他在多年前消失，但近日哥谭的一系列凶杀案却符合这起案子的特征。”  
布鲁斯翻过纸页，目光浏览过去，他弄明白案子的要点后，点点头。  
“看起来有些勉强，不过我认为是有可能的。外面有各种类型的疯子，尽管还没注意到任何相关的谋杀案，我会再行调查。”  
“不用，我已经找到他了，”迪克打断他，“我只是需要一个落脚处，在抓到他之前。  
布鲁斯深深地、长久地看了他一眼。但是片刻之后，他点点头，递回文件。  
“如你所愿。你想住多久都行。”  
他走开了，迪克看着他走进另外一间房，听见家具平滑地拖过地板的声音。几声脚步，轻轻的响动，继而安静下来。  
迪克在静默的房间里等候，期待几分钟后看到另外一辆车的灯光。

他一定很喜欢看电影。   
早晨醒来后，迪克花了些时间仔细打量自己的旧房间——房间在过去几年里改变不少，主要是第二任住客的缘故。新置的书架上放着数量可观的影碟——主要有动作片和怪兽电影。   
墙上贴着乐队海报和从杂志上剪下的肌肉车图片——毫无疑问，这是属于青少年的房间，与韦恩庄园其它各处的一成不变形成了鲜明对比。迪克笑了笑。   
他在抽屉里找到一小张旧照。照片想必拍摄于一切急转直下之前，因为大家都带着灿烂的笑脸。当笑容轻易褪去色彩，如拍立得照片般；当惹上麻烦和卸下车轮变得更有诱惑力，迪克在想，那转变是何时发生的呢？迪克没有碰那张照片——他关上抽屉，把它留在里面，几乎像对待圣物般。   
他甚至在床底找到一本脏兮兮的杂志。换做任何时候，他大概会脸红或者大笑。然而，他只是悲伤地笑了笑，将其放回原处。   
太年轻了，他想着，然后开始了新的一天。   
迪克走下楼。他闻到阿尔弗雷德做的早餐，感觉快要流出口水——毕竟已经过去太久。他急匆匆去到厨房，愉快地发现一盘食物已经为他准备好了。   
“你不应该的。”迪克说，潘尼沃斯冲他自己笑了笑。   
“我永远可以重拾这个。”   
迪克看到桌上有个盘子前面没有人。   
“布鲁斯在哪？”   
“我想他可能还在休息，昨晚到了深夜。”   
“啊。”迪克吃了几口早餐，几乎要为这美味抽泣起来。搬离韦恩庄园的一大难题就是试图模仿阿尔弗雷德的厨艺，然后模仿失败。阿尔弗雷德拿着报纸和一杯茶也坐到桌边。迪克停下往嘴里塞食物的动作，问道：“我需要知道——他还好吗？”   
阿尔弗雷德拉下手中的报纸，刚好能对上迪克的眼睛。两人的眼神同样的波澜不惊。最后他答道：“他正专注于工作，你只需要知道这个就够了。”   
听到后迪克皱起眉头。他可以应付审视的目光、刻板的礼节，但该死的，他又不是什么陌生人。将近一半的人生都在这宅邸度过——难道这就不算什么吗？迪克放下叉子。   
“我认真的，阿尔弗雷德，这件事对他来说不可能会轻易——”   
“迪克少爷，你的担忧我知道。布鲁斯老爷只是……比较复杂，我不应当分析他的意图，我的职责是服侍和保护他。”阿尔弗雷德长久地、严厉地看着他，叹了气，补充道，“我没有把你排除在外，我只想你不要太担心，这是为了你的精神着想。布鲁斯老爷会自己想明白的——他向来如此。”   
迪克却想知道那是不是真的。 

布鲁德海文的城市灯光向来不如哥谭的那么明亮，都市生活使这城市生气勃勃。迪克慢慢靠近楼顶边缘，俯身向下方漆黑的小巷。时间接近酒吧打烊，酒鬼们醉醺醺地蹒跚走过。   
迪克沿着屋顶行进，一双受过训练的眼睛时刻注意着下方的状况。如今他不会再追着小混混到处跑了——尽管并不喜欢，但他得承认，帮助普通人更令人满足。   
这是哥谭夜里最为危险的时候。所有人的眼神都透着凶险——不论是谋财、劫色或寻架。有个喝高了的生意人正走在人行道上。   
他是个太简单的目标：精致的西服展示出他的收入水平，烂醉的模样表示容易得手。有人躲在阴影处，悄然走向前些许，刚好足够把他的目标拉进阴影下——正在那时夜翼插手其中。   
他的行动在这夜晚和暗影中迅疾无声，正如蝙蝠的教导以及夜翼的根本。他降落在地面——静谧又隐蔽。   
敏捷而不草率是另一条训诫。等到看见劫匪抽出弹簧刀，夜翼确认了他的意图，才进行干涉。   
攻击者完全没发现他。夜翼从身后捉住他，扭曲手腕，刀从他手中落下。在几下迅捷的动作之后，那人被击倒在地。   
黑色身形里里外外闪过阴影下，吓到了喝醉的商人，他逃也似的跑了。他没有说谢谢——但是夜翼已经学会习惯不被感谢，习惯于他的行动不是为了得到赞扬才去做。   
接下来才是困难的部分，也是他与蝙蝠侠的分歧之处：他得在原则与仁慈间平衡——他会威胁那人不要重犯，但也会给他第二次机会。困难的地方不在于捉住罪犯——因为那太容易也太熟练，他蒙着眼都能完成。难的是确保他们不要重蹈覆辙。   
至少这位被吓得够呛。当夜翼现身时他尿在裤子上了——夜翼一出现就被错认成蝙蝠侠，他几乎要笑出来。如果依蝙蝠侠的作风，这位就已经被逮捕了。劫匪的承诺更多是出于恐惧而非真心，但是暂时也就足够了；恐惧是剂良药。   
他双眼充血，止不住抓挠皮肤。夜翼递给他戒毒中心的名片，是由韦恩集团出资设立的。他接过卡片就跑了，夜翼确定他并不会去戒毒中心，尽管他希望自己想错了。   
整晚在小打小闹中度过，但总体来说还算不错。除了一起他到晚了的钱包抢劫案件以外，大多数他救的人都没有受到伤害。日出以前长夜漫漫，一阵低语拂过耳际——意料之外，轻得叫他几乎以为那是阵微风。   
他能感觉到话语轻抚过耳畔。   
“我有发现了。”   
夜翼转过身，尽管他立刻就感到慌乱，仍尽量保持沉着冷静。他身后蝙蝠形状的剪影，已经好久不见，几乎令他警醒。   
“我现在知道罪犯的感受了。”   
“为什么？你做什么错事了？”   
“你一般都是这么打招呼的吗？”   
“我读了你的报告，”蝙蝠侠无视他的打趣，“可能有个线索。”   
“我记得告诉过你，我会自己搞定，”他一边回应，一边把重心转移到另一条腿，“他是我的人，我能抓到他。”   
“可你来了蝙蝠洞，”蝙蝠侠指出。他声音冷酷——只比他的自然嗓音稍微平滑一点，“除非你来只是为了得到陪伴。”   
他怀疑我，夜翼不可置信地想道。   
“你有什么发现？”   
“据我所知，有个人曾经有勒死受害者的历史。说来有些勉强，因为他是雇佣杀手，而且我确信他是哥谭本地人，但他可能符合你的案子。”   
“如果已经确认罪行，为什么不抓住他？”   
“我一直在尝试，但是他有许多朋友，而我却是独自追击。”   
“所以你在请求帮助吗？”夜翼说。即使在斗篷下方他也能看到蝙蝠侠的表情扭曲了下，夜翼迅速转换语气：“我是说，为什么不呢？正好一石二鸟，对吧？”   
“没有鸟，”蝙蝠侠纠正道，“只有跳梁小丑。”   
夜翼的眼睛一眨不眨。 

夜翼的胃部很难受。   
一切都感觉太快了，几分钟之前他才击倒几名劫匪，现在他正闯入犯罪分子的老巢。他们可不是在追击随便什么暴徒——而是那一帮暴徒。   
太快了。   
夜翼不断望向蝙蝠侠，期待听到一声叹息——可是黑暗骑士的沉着更甚以往。倒不是说一切都很糟糕——在蝙蝠侠身边奔跑令他几乎感觉变回了罗宾。作为罗宾的他信心满满——他迫不及待、近乎傲慢地感到无可匹敌。   
真的，那就是唯一的区别：不再所向披靡。   
你不是永生的，他提醒自己。旋即回想起蝙蝠洞里另外那套红色制服。   
蝙蝠侠向窗户比出手势。能看见一个身影——他们的目标——笑着拍拍同伴的肩膀，夜翼透过窗口瞄到一些东西——从啤酒到武器再到丑角面具一应俱全。   
他们的藏身处是半途停工的老建筑，只有一层楼有人住，而且是小丑的人。大部分建筑都已废弃——这不过是哥谭的又一片从未重建过的地区，延伸通向无人居住的楼房街口，涂鸦与空荡荡的窗口都是常见布景。除了有关那些丑角的背景故事以外，这不过是个空荡荡的社区。   
但是没关系，那只让任务更简单了。   
夜翼借助废弃公寓区的消防逃生通道环视这座建筑。通道在藏身处上方，让他能从多个视角观察，夜翼仔细端详窗口，默数着有多少帮手。   
观察完毕后他抬起头。蝙蝠侠仍在远处原地，轮廓掩盖在阴影下，只有披风被月光映照。夜翼在黑暗里伸出手，他知道蝙蝠侠的内置夜视镜能捕捉到。   
五根手指，代表五位帮手。夜翼又比了个手势，蝙蝠侠倏忽之间猛冲向下方，消失在黑暗中。   
夜翼瞥见他悄悄接近守卫，决定自己开始行动。他爬向下方，寻找一个合适的位置从消防通道跳到树枝，再从树枝跃上开放阳台。   
他撬开窗口，溜进浴室。设施已经坏了，还有老鼠挡在他前面。夜翼皱起鼻子，但仍没有停下脚步。他透过门口听了一会，以免走廊里有脱离队伍的党羽。似乎没有脚步声，他溜进门，走向集会点。   
他在角落等候他的同伴，蝙蝠侠没有让他久等，从门厅走了过来。他伸手去够多功能腰带，拿出个小球来，他将其上的标志展示给夜翼。夜翼明白了，他点点头，调整好面具上的镜片。   
蝙蝠侠将烟雾弹扔进门口。烟雾弹爆炸，其余的事情就非常简单了。打手们没有时间掏出武器，蝙蝠侠和夜翼很快便将他们缴械。   
烟雾散去时，他们已经快速高效地解决了其中四个，终于包围了目标人物。蝙蝠侠先出手，把他砰地摔到墙上。   
“布鲁德海文谋杀案，给我说说你都知道什么。”蝙蝠侠命令道。被钉在墙上的男人挣扎着想脱离蝙蝠侠双手的制约。   
“我什么都不知道，我已经好几个月没有任务了——我多久没见到那个丑角，得有几个月了吧？我听说他在海外——”   
“而你快要为此发疯了，是吧？你只是需要以双手扼住什么人的咽喉，不是么？”蝙蝠侠怒吼道，“所以你决定把杀戮带到街头，佣金不再重要，只要你能得到乐趣和兴奋。”   
“唔，我过去确实做过些烂事，但是其他那些事都与我无关，我好多年没踏足过布鲁德海文了——那个烂地方。”他挑战似的怒视道，“再说，那些事跟你有什么关系？”   
蝙蝠侠将他拉近，再次摔到墙上，迫使他哼了出声。力量使得天花板上的尘土和石膏脱落下来，蝙蝠侠补了一记重拳，男人双膝着地瘫倒在地。   
“过去两周你去了哪些地方？”   
男人揉了揉身侧：“我不知道，我奶奶家吧。你想听到什么？”   
蝙蝠侠猛踢男人的下巴，撞击声在室内回荡，惊得夜翼跳了起来。男人倒在地上，流血不止。   
“听着，这跟我没有任何关系，”他开口说道，嘴里的血让声音难以分辨，“跟我没有任何——”   
“那也不能为你所做过的事开脱。”蝙蝠侠说。   
他抓住男人的衣领将他拉起来。一只手迫使他站立，另一只手给了他一拳。   
松落的牙齿掉到地上，血流不止。又是一拳。不适感席卷了夜翼全身，随着每次击打、每声呼号变得愈发强烈。   
而蝙蝠侠看起来多么愤怒。   
迪克一开始震惊地无法反应。男人眉毛上方破了道伤口，血液从他脸上流下，大滴溅在地板上。尽管迪克自从还是个孩子时就见得不少，这情景仍叫他打心底里感到恶心。当蝙蝠侠再次举起拳头，他甚至都不再提问，这时夜翼知道他该干预了。   
“他不是我们要找的人！”他说着跑过去，把身体挡在两人之间。   
“你在做什么？”蝙蝠侠难以置信地说，因为夜翼试着把他推到一边。使蝙蝠侠吃惊并不是常见的事，还有他被人背叛也是，但夜翼来不及观察他这一刻的神情。他所想到的都是如何使蝙蝠侠远离此刻的场景。他注意到蝙蝠侠的怒容——他怒吼出声时咬紧的牙关：“你在干预我。”   
作为罗宾做出这样的行为已经够得上处罚，他会被反复批评、被禁止去打击犯罪。可他现在是夜翼，而非罗宾。他是独立的成年人，不再是一味忠诚的小男孩了。   
“你这样做不对，”夜翼说道，他内心深处知道自己做的是对的，蝙蝠侠扔给他的眼神仍旧让他犹豫起来，他知道这是在给自己挖坑，“你真的伤到他了。”   
“我在做我的工作。你也该做你的。”蝙蝠侠低吼回应道。夜翼惊呆了片刻。   
“你是哪位呀？”他半心半意地说。这回轮到蝙蝠侠目瞪口呆了，但他移开视线，惊讶的表情转瞬即逝。   
“夜翼，让开——”他说道，抓住夜翼的肩膀。   
可为时已晚。难以忍受的疼痛从身侧传来，夜翼叫喊出声。他低头，一把刀刺穿了他的制服和血肉，快速地捅入复又拉出。随着刀拔出，血液跟着溅洒出来，地上一片血迹。   
而蝙蝠侠仍停留在夜翼被刺之前，把他从眼前推开的动作里。他唐突地把夜翼推到一边。夜翼没有转身去看，而是专注于压住伤口，他听到攻击他的男人被扔到墙上的撞击声。   
夜翼跪到地上，低哼出声，双手压住伤口。他鼓起勇气低头看了看，而这是个大错误。他见过许多伤口——很多都比这糟糕：肌肉撕裂、四肢折断、伤口流血。可是鲜血的味道上涌，他跪到地上的动作又挤压出更多血液；他感觉房间开始旋转。各类感官同时冲击之下，他忽然昏迷过去。   
该死，他在意识到自己可能刚昏了过去时想道。他猛地闭上眼，试图阻挡同时向他袭来的疼痛和恶心。努力保持清醒，因为他必须如此。   
他又听到打斗的声音，睁开眼睛，刻意避免往下看。他转过身看向后方。尽管他此时仍昏昏然，也知道那男人正在经受这辈子最严厉的毒打，只因为他反击了。   
他得做些什么，得阻止这个。   
夜翼抓起他被刺时意外掉落在附近的短棍。他的动作笨拙，把短棍扔向攻击他的男人，打得他失去平衡摔倒在地——刚好避开蝙蝠的攻击范围。   
他原本就不打算扔得很准，只是应该足够提醒蝙蝠侠他仍然在那里——流着血、膝盖着地跪着，没错，但他仍在那里，没有放弃分开他们。行动起到了效果——蝙蝠侠的攻击被打断了，他停下来，转身朝着夜翼。   
视线相遇，夜翼的眼神写着不可原谅。蝙蝠侠看向他的伤口。   
怒气似乎消散了——尽管夜翼清楚他晚些时候仍会为此付出代价。黑暗骑士将注意力转向他的同伴，大步朝他走来。   
“我们走吧，回蝙蝠洞。”   
“这条线索——”   
“这是条死路，我现在知道了，走吧。”   
夜翼还不习惯听到曾经的导师承认错误。   
那感觉却并不像胜利。 

“愚蠢，”阿尔弗雷德嘶声道，“蠢透了，而且毫无责任感。”  
阿尔弗雷德将迪克翻身过来，以更方便处理伤口，迪克皱起了眉。以现在的姿势他正看向坐在附近的布鲁斯，对方身着制服，表情难以读懂。  
“算你走运的。”阿尔弗雷德说着拿过缝合工具。  
“拜托啦，阿尔弗雷德，”迪克用轻松的语气说，“会留下难看的伤口。”  
迪克哼哼着，阿尔弗雷德把他的胳膊从面前推开，动作一点也不轻柔。迪克仍注视着布鲁斯，却没有得到回应。布鲁斯站在那边看着，视线却避开了他。  
说些什么，他想要祈求道。但是时机不对。  
他感觉阿尔弗雷德拍拍他的身侧：“几针而已。”迪克不需要问他指的是什么——他能感觉到创口连结身体的位置，他清楚那位置离他的肠道有多近。  
“我猜我的运气并没那么糟。”  
“自作聪明。”  
迪克止不住咧嘴笑了，说脏话的潘尼沃斯可是很少见的。“那是英国俗语吗？我不太了解。”  
“原谅我，我想说的是：蠢蛋。”  
“这才对嘛。”  
布鲁斯从头到尾一副紧绷的表情。迪克能看出他眼神里的不赞同，他下巴紧绷的样子就像憋着什么话没说出口。  
迪克耗尽了耐心，他抬头怒视道：“如果你有什么话，就直接说吧。我洗耳恭听。”  
阿尔弗雷德把清洁用的酒精涂上他的伤口，刺痛感让迪克皱了皱眉。他知道阿尔弗雷德是有意压重以提醒他。  
布鲁斯安静了一段时间，即使他将话题就此搁置，迪克也不会奇怪——毕竟他的冷处理方式在这宅邸里人尽皆知。可是有什么困扰着他，迪克能看出来。他体内的怒意逐渐累积，布鲁斯的下颌动了动，仿佛他决计保持安静，却有话语渴望说出口。  
“犯那种错误可能会要你的命。下次你得听我的，没有任何借口。”  
迪克早知他会这样说，仍止不住觉得冒犯：“你见鬼的在说些什么？”  
“我还能说什么？”布鲁斯说着突然转过身。他非常生气，怒形于色：眼睛是狂怒的蓝色，嘴唇卷成一句低吼。“我给你下命令，你却没有听！”他站起身，这动作使他后退了几步，迪克能看出来，他在怒火与平常的镇定间犹疑。布鲁斯冲自己摇摇头，发出半含失望的笑声：“你完全没变，还是个孩子。”  
这句冒犯使迪克的怒火腾的冲了上来。体内罗宾的那部分提醒自己这是徒劳的，一切与布鲁斯的争执结局无二；然而他早就埋葬了那个小助手，早在他厌倦于每次布鲁斯发脾气，而他不得不咬紧牙关安静闭嘴的时候。他无视阿尔弗雷德的抗议，站起身，大步走过去，提高了音量。  
“噢，所以这都怪我？我们要闭口不谈你险些活活打死一个人的事吗？”  
“我能控制局面。”  
“他不是我们要抓的人！我们出发之前，你自己说过他的关联有些牵强。可是我们去了那儿，你就发了疯——”  
“我在审问他！”布鲁斯说着又升高了声音。阿尔弗雷德原本站在外围，他走过来准备打断他们，做些调解。迪克对他的耐心同样有限，这位顺从的、盲目忠诚的管家对布鲁斯过于宽容了。任何正常人都会在很多年前就抛弃他吧。  
“你怎么敢帮他讲话！”迪克冲他吼道。阿尔弗雷德冷淡地看着他。  
“实际上——”阿尔弗雷德正要开口，可布鲁斯的声音盖过了他的，这些话语是冲着迪克的方向。  
“你来到我的城市，就得遵循我的规则。你可以在布鲁德海文想干什么就干什么，但与我一起工作时，收起你那副傲慢的态度——”  
“傲慢！”迪克重复道，他的吼声里明确透出愤慨，“行，好吧，傲慢。这话出自管哥谭叫他的城市的人之口。”  
“迪克少爷——”  
“没错，就是傲慢。你离开了一段时间，然后，突然你就觉得，你能做的比我更好。”布鲁斯声音里藏着锐利的意味，语句的末尾透露些许怒意，但他维持着面无表情——他要保持镇静。  
布鲁斯生气时变得更加安静，而迪克则会更大声，他们永远是这样——迪克是布鲁斯的对应面，他是吵闹的、生动的、令人分心的，布鲁斯则是安静的、谨慎又精明的。迪克继续毫无畏惧地大喊大叫。  
“也许我可以！你从没给过我机会。我只要建议任何东西，你就对我不理不睬！你以为我为什么会离开？”  
“我比你更了解目标人物，你犯了错误，并且从中受到了伤害。”  
迪克怒气上涌。他一开始就想说的话终于脱口而出：“去他妈的，我已经不是十岁小孩了！”  
“那与这无关！”布鲁斯突然吼回来，“这是关于你受到伤害，而我没能阻止！”  
迪克听到这句话睁大了眼睛。“老天啊，布鲁斯……”他气声道，但不确定该说些什么。两人都没再说任何话——站在原地，视线向下，内心五味杂陈。没了争吵的声音，蝙蝠洞一下子安静地有些奇怪。  
“迪克少爷，”阿尔弗雷德冷静地插入。迪克转向他，收到面无表情的致意。“我刚才正想说，你又流血了。”  
迪克低头看着自己。  
“该死的。”他低声说着，坐了回去。潘尼沃斯也回到座位上，重新修复迪克的伤口。迪克鼓起勇气抬头看，但是布鲁斯披风的边缘早已消失在他身后，他走开去操作电脑，准备读取晚上的安排。  
“我想，他上一次像这样大喊大叫的时候，你还穿着红与绿。”阿尔弗雷德边清洁伤口，边评论道。迪克则连说话的力气都没有了。他几乎觉得尴尬——耳朵都热了起来。这场争论发展得出离了控制，他一般要比这更冷静的。  
“他会对他那样说话吗？”  
阿尔弗雷德安静了片刻。“有很多机会他可以，有许多情况可能会导致争吵，但是布鲁斯老爷克制了自己，而杰森少爷——”阿尔弗雷德说到一半停住了，脸上浮出痛苦的神情，然后换了种表述，“第二任罗宾要更难共事，考虑到他的成长环境。但我想，布鲁斯老爷在与你相处的时间里学会了耐心。”   
“是啊。”迪克讽刺地喷出鼻息。他们起争执的时候布鲁斯可从来不够耐心，但是阿尔弗雷德严肃地看着他，带着些犹豫。  
“要他说再见并不容易。”   
“我知道的，”迪克说着缩了起来，“我不够了解他，但是——”  
“我指的是离开你。”阿尔弗雷德简短地说完，便告一段落。  
阿尔弗雷德完成缝合修复伤口之后，迪克深呼吸，鼓足勇气走向布鲁斯所站的位置。他知道布鲁斯能听见他在靠近——迪克发誓他能听见一切——但他没有作出回应。  
“听着，我懂得，我受伤了，可这不是你的错——”  
“如果不是我的话你就不会有那条线索。”布鲁斯的声音又尖锐起来。迪克被他攻击性的语气搞得紧张了，他忍住一声叹息。  
“那么让我们一起解决吧。”迪克坚持道。布鲁斯打了会儿字，像在沉思。他再次开口说话，声音已经恢复平日的音调。  
“我能解决。发生在那个罪犯身上的事是个意外，我错误估计了自己的力度。不会再发生这种事——我不允许。我可以控制好自己。”  
“但那才是我担心你的地方——你太过自控。今晚解开了我的疑惑：你把那些反应都藏了起来！”布鲁斯没有回答，迪克无望地看着他：“听着，发生在杰森身上的事——”  
布鲁斯被这个简单的名字所触发，扔给他那种给致命死敌才有的怒视；迪克住了嘴。他咽回话语，因为那眼神远比布鲁斯所能对他喊出的话更有威慑力。突然间布鲁斯眼里闪过顿悟。他脸色一沉，转开视线。   
“根本不存在什么案子。”他说得很快。迪克屏住呼吸，一动不动地站着，没有移开望向前导师的目光。蝙蝠侠永远是自控的，很多时候布鲁斯亦然，他的情感永远被束缚；然而迪克从他的声音里听出些微的背叛。迪克仍站在原地，决心不看向别处，即使内心已装满糟糕的罪恶感。“我检查过布鲁德海文的文件记录，并没有符合你描述的死亡案件和哥谭谋杀犯。难道你以为我不会去调查？”  
布鲁斯听上去像被冒犯似的——词句和语气都充满指责。迪克没说话，他的视线蒙上了阴影。  
“你撒谎了。”  
“只因为我了解你。”迪克说着，感觉胸腔抽痛。他不确定这陈述有几分准确：“如果我告诉你事实，你就会把我送走的。”  
“那是事实吗？”布鲁斯说着，仔细端详他。这次迪克动摇了——他的视线冷酷而尖锐。迪克没有转开视线，不是因为他足够勇敢面对自己的背叛，而是他怕如果自己不能勇敢面对，会发生什么。“我曾经问过你一次——这次不要说谎：你来这里是做什么的？”  
“因为我很担心。”迪克终于承认道。  
布鲁斯没有回应，迪克知道他并非有意如此。这一次，布鲁斯哑口无言。  
“如果你来这里不是为了案子，那就回去。”布鲁斯说着转过身，解下披风，打算坐下，“你的城市需要你。”  
你的城市，他说。迪克皱起眉头。不是哥谭。  
布鲁斯传达的消息很明确：迪克不属于这里。   
不知怎么，这却想法让迪克更加勇于反抗。  
“这就是为什么你推开我吗？”迪克在他身后喊道，“或者是因为你不能忍受另一个杰森？”  
迪克曾经很多次陷入麻烦。布鲁斯曾经将他禁足、惩罚他做杂活、开除他罗宾的身份；而无论争论变得有多糟糕，无论提起多少人身攻击和陈年旧怨，他从未出于愤怒而打过他。  
迪克甚至没有完全理解发生了什么，直到眼前的星星散去。有那么片刻，他视野里先是红色和黑色的闪光，接着眼泪夺眶而出。迪克紧紧闭上眼，摇摇头，试图甩开双颊的刺痛和视野的模糊。迪克惊讶于一切发生得多么快，布鲁斯的动作又是那样重。他鼓起勇气看回布鲁斯的时候，他不确定是什么让他更为愤怒：  
是布鲁斯打了他，还是他连手套都没脱。  
迪克停下来，怒视着布鲁斯，试图跟自己讲道理，试着平心静气，熄灭怒火。他确实过了界，甚至他可能该被打这么一下。他可能会做同样的事情。  
布鲁斯的意外很明显，因为他沉下了脸：“迪克，我不知道这是怎么了，我——”  
布鲁斯一开始道歉，迪克就意识到他并不在乎。  
迪克径直打在他脸上，毫无保留，就跟打击头号敌人那样。他打得就连布鲁斯·韦恩，就连蝙蝠侠都摇晃着后退了一步。在他们共同训练的日子里，迪克连打出一拳都差不多不可能——这样令人激动的时刻、乃至心平气和接受两人的平等的时刻，却迅速化成了怒火。迪克正要再次出击，布鲁斯抓住他的手臂。  
“够了。”布鲁斯说，锁住他的手臂将他束缚在原地。迪克则用手肘将自己解放出来。  
两人互相挣扎，用上了拳头和手肘，猛推彼此，撞上各种家具设施。终于潘尼沃斯来了。  
“看在老天的份上——我才刚刚把你缝好！”阿尔弗雷德说着拉开迪克。要是换了其他任何人，迪克很可能会推开他们，可这是阿尔弗雷德，他克制住自己。  
“现在你理解我为什么不能告诉你了吗？”迪克嚷嚷着，布鲁斯一动不动。“因为你在自己周围筑了那些操蛋的墙，因为我要跟你好好说话，就只有假装自己是为了什么操蛋的案子！”  
迪克听到自己破了音，才猛地意识到那些浮现出来的、过多的情感；他曾经试图埋葬的那些情感和过去的那个男孩。可他从未从导师身上学来这项技能。  
“我知道这个，因为我了解你。你尽然可以把我关在外面，随你所愿，可我已经了解你。”  
迪克离开潘尼沃斯身边，没有说话，没有费心停下来看他们是否喊了他的名字。迪克眼睛刺痛着，走上台阶去庄园拿他的东西。然后他骑上摩托车，把黑色铁门远远抛在身后。

迪克准备第二天晚上回布鲁德海文。他不想在庄园多呆一分钟，于是花钱住了个糟糕的酒店。他不想留下，也不想回头看一眼。  
但即使这样他仍然停了下来。   
“该死！”迪克诅咒着踩下刹车，他几乎要撞上前面的车。他冲自己摇摇头——布鲁斯影响了他。前一晚的争执在他脑海里回响，让他从对路况的关注中分了心。他慢慢把车推过去，看看是怎样的事情导致突发交通堵塞。   
红色与蓝色的灯光交织，是哥谭警局封锁了道路。迪克感觉他背上的行囊突然重了几分。   
每次他以为要离开这座城市，总会有些什么事情阻碍他。   
“操蛋的骑摩托车的。”迪克在车辆间穿行的时候听到有人从打开的车窗里这样抱怨道。可他需要去到什么地方，能让他换上制服展开调查。   
“拜托。”迪克冲自己嘟哝道。有辆车故意前进了些，挡住他的路。他曾去过布鲁德海文、星城、纽约市、大都会和很多的城市……而哥谭，毫无疑问，哥谭的司机是最难搞的。   
从迪克所站的位置，他得以用新的角度观察被围住的建筑。他能看见围在那儿的所有的紧急车辆，他抬起头，天空中有个标志。   
“该死的，”迪克嘀咕着，把摩托车停在了车流中间，拿起了包，“我发誓，如果这车被撞坏或拖走了，他都得付钱。”   
“嘿！”有人嚷嚷起来，“你不能在那停车！”   
“反正你们哪儿也去不了！”迪克边跑向最近的小巷边这样喊。 

“……武装人员……携带枪械……”   
“……已确认十五名人质……”   
迪克换上夜翼制服时从哥谭警员的无线电信号里听到几句。他抓起短棍，悄无声息地溜过路障。一旦进入大楼，他立刻开始思索蝙蝠侠会在哪里。   
发送通讯信号可能会打扰到蝙蝠侠，如果他在忙些什么的话。夜翼不能冒这个险，所以他没有使用通讯器。  
此外，他还在气头上。   
如果我正好撞见他与罪犯打斗，我就可以直接加入。我们甚至都不用说话。他苦涩地想道。正是他喜欢的方式。   
他前往高层，警察怀疑人质在那边。他走近，听见声音变大。他小心翼翼地，在每个角落偷偷观察。   
以他的距离已能得到很好的视角：受害者被武装人员包围成一圈。迪克数了数持枪者人数。他发誓看见阴影里面有什么在移动，他放下了短棍——等待蝙蝠的行动。   
一切在电光火石之间。四只蝙蝠镖扔出，打落他们手中的武器。蝙蝠飞快地现身，只用几组动作就解决了其中一个人。   
夜翼则赶忙前往人质处，催促他们离开。   
“快走！”他说，他们不需要被告知两次，便四散而逃。夜翼先确保他们都往出口标志逃离，继而将注意力转回武装人员。   
即便蝙蝠侠对他前同伴的出现感到吃惊，他也忙得没时间表露出来。他又打倒一名敌人，而另一人终于捡起了枪支。夜翼把蝙蝠侠拉开，正当枪响时，他俩躲到了附近的石柱后。   
“你见鬼的在这里干什么？”蝙蝠侠语带怒气说。   
“我以为这边在办制服派对。”   
“你不能在这里。”蝙蝠侠无视他的嘲弄。夜翼惊讶地眨眨眼，因为蝙蝠侠突然间抓住他的肩膀，而他语气里透露着些不熟悉的东西——焦急。“我不能让你在这。”   
“蝙蝠侠，我挺好的。”夜翼说，尽管他渴望说出的是真名。他温柔地去触碰肩膀上的手，蝙蝠侠却退开了，去石柱周围观察对手的情况。“我是来帮你的。”   
“他们的增援到了，这很危险。你得离开。”   
“你知道我经历过更糟糕的。”夜翼说道。深重的悲伤淹没了他：眼前的男人太容易陷入惊慌和担忧——这不是他曾与之并肩战斗的人。有什么不对劲。“蝙蝠侠，你——”   
蝙蝠侠将他拉向地面，夜翼的话被打断了。枪声响起，好几轮冲着石柱的扫射。夜翼下意识地反应，他以双腿为支点打了个滚，跑向下一个掩体。他听见蝙蝠侠跟上来。   
他们躲在房间隔板后方。夜翼看到蝙蝠侠紧紧抓着他自己的肩膀，他睁大了眼睛。   
“他们有没有伤到你？”   
“防弹盔甲。”他说道，仍然握紧着肩。他冲自己摇摇头：“会没事的，虽然痛得要命，”蝙蝠侠咬紧牙关，“这样不好。”   
这一刻，夜翼感觉更为生气而不是担心。   
“我们能应付这个。”   
蝙蝠侠面色严峻，咬紧牙关，他并不确信。突然间夜翼笑了，是小小的、安静的笑，他没能及时忍住。蝙蝠侠诧异地看他，夜翼鼓起勇气回望他眼睛。有那么片刻间，他能透过面具模糊地看到对方的眼睛。那双眼睛被挡在白色目镜后方，但那就足够了——因为夜翼能看见他。他足够了解面具后方的那双眼睛。   
他能看见布鲁斯。   
“你要什么时候才会接受我永远不会留下你独自一人这件事？”迪克问道。蝙蝠侠的表情不为所动，但他沉默了片刻。话语正在形成，比迪克所预期的要沉重。   
“我们出去，”布鲁斯说着，从腰带里拿出闪光弹，“我数到三。”   
“好。”迪克说，调整了面具的镜片。   
“三、二、一。”   
迪克的面具挡住了刺目的强光。他们两个跳出来，房间内全是敌人。他们各自选择了目标，将武器打落在地。   
光线暗下去时，那些人才反应过来。迪克和布鲁斯早就领先他们。   
布鲁斯动作很快，披风环绕着他如同一团模糊的形状和色彩，在房间内像飞影一般地行动。而迪克很容易就能找准位置，他们的动作同步，就如有过的那般轻松。   
而又区别于往日，感觉不尽相同：没有无效交流，没有未被关照的肩膀，像他们在丑角的藏身处那样。当有人冲向迪克时，他只需喊出布鲁斯另外那个称呼，就会有蝙蝠镖阻止这暴乱。当布鲁斯被两面夹击，迪克也能加入他，并肩作战。   
一切都是模糊的。拳头击中身体、身体撞上地板的声音、迪克的电击短棍击打对手的冲撞。在某一时刻，意识回流。   
我们要胜利了。  
仿佛一切未曾改变，那流逝的时间、制服的色彩，那些争执、伤痛、失去……全都不再重要；因为他们两人是旧友，曾经一起工作、照看彼此的后背、互相保护的旧友。这些并未经过训练，却感觉像是迪克已经练习了一辈子的表演动作。   
如同从未止息的交响乐团、永不结束的舞蹈，如同一场没有任何限制的杂技演出：只要同伴愿意伸出双手。   
当动作平息下来，唯有布鲁斯和迪克还站立着。 

哥谭警局接手了余下的工作。迪克和布鲁斯走到小巷里，急着想回家。迪克有点沮丧地发现道路已经清空。   
“他们拖走了我的摩托车。”迪克伤心地说。   
“你可以再弄回来。”   
“哥谭的收费太吓人。你欠我的，我是为了去帮你解决那团乱子，”迪克有点自鸣得意地暗笑，“或者你可以给我买辆新的？也许是蓝色的？”   
“哼。第一辆谁给你买的来着？”   
迪克的脸有些发红：“有道理。”   
他转向布鲁斯，露齿而笑：“我想只好你用蝙蝠车顺便载我一程啦。会很好玩的，就像以——”   
迪克猛地停下。他看见布鲁斯跪到地上，披风环绕着他，斗篷弯曲，拖到地上。迪克感觉心跳漏了一拍。   
“怎么了？”迪克问道，恐慌围绕在他脑海边缘，他匆忙冲向布鲁斯身边。   
“太多的血。”布鲁斯喘息道，他紧紧抓着肩膀。迪克把布鲁斯的手从伤口拿开，想亲眼看看伤口。但当他的手指碰到布鲁斯的，布鲁斯立刻退开：“我们回蝙蝠洞。”   
迪克想起了早些时候布鲁斯被枪击中。  
“你撒谎了，”迪克说，感觉心在下沉，“你说过没事，其实不是的。子弹确实穿透了你的盔甲。”   
“没错。”布鲁斯承认道。   
“而你仍然叫我离开。”迪克皱起眉。迪克不确定他应该感到愤怒还是难以置信，“为什么？你明明知道受伤了，”迪克感到愈发沮丧，“为什么不能接受我的帮助？你觉得我只是阻碍吗？”   
“你不明白吗？”布鲁斯说道，声音如此之低沉，近乎耳语，“我不能也失去你。”   
迪克眨了眨眼，几乎失去言语。他感到喉咙干燥——他终于伸手去触碰布鲁斯，指尖碰着布鲁斯的脖颈——男人的表情在面具下难以阅读，可他的痛苦如此明显。   
“你没有失去我，我就在这儿。”他终于说道。   
布鲁斯闭上眼睛没有说话，他让迪克把胳膊搭在他肩膀，两人一块儿往回走。 

托马斯和玛莎·韦恩的眼睛在画像里凝视迪克。迪克走过韦恩宅邸的披风，其他画像的面孔向他致意。有许多面孔他认不出，但他认识的那些使他会心笑了。没有秃顶的阿尔弗雷德。小时候的布鲁斯，看起来与其说是安静而坚忍，不如说更为害羞和尴尬。迪克过去的自己向他致意，他忍不住徘徊在自己的画像前。   
他当时真的看起来那么瘦瘦小小又笨手笨脚的吗？   
披风旁边有个小小的相框，远处看并不明显，因为相框面朝下方放置于抛光的实木上。迪克并不想偷看，他知道那会是谁的脸孔，但是就让它那么放着感觉不对。   
把它藏起来感觉不对。   
他把相框立正放好，照片里的杰森看向他。他眼神是带着些不羁的柔软，头发乱糟糟。   
而照片里的笑容过于轻微，近乎没有，可它又确实存在着。迪克擦了擦灰尘，让那笑容明显些。他结束后将相框直立放回去，发觉自己也笑了。   
阿尔弗雷德上楼来找他时，他独自一人。   
“他怎样了？”迪克问道。   
“还好，已经给他清洁过，作好了缝合。他经历过更糟的。”   
“那失血呢？”   
“还不需要输血。他的眩晕感更多是压力所致，但他接下来几天得保持轻松，毫无例外。”阿尔弗雷德表情严厉地说。迪克笑了笑。   
“我肯定你会确保这一点。”   
“讽刺并不适合你，迪克少爷，”阿尔弗雷德想了一会儿，补充道，“今晚我要休息了。去和他谈谈吧，我想他需要你的陪伴。”   
迪克有些吃惊：“为什么你会这样说？”   
“布鲁斯从来不谈他的想法和感受，但是我在他身边这么久了，或多或少……”阿尔弗雷德的声音低下去，迪克回看着他。   
“你就是知道。”迪克替他说完。阿尔弗雷德点点头，他眼神里是近乎担忧的情感。他拍拍迪克肩膀，走向宅邸深处。   
迪克则选了时钟后方的路，前往蝙蝠洞。   
他找到布鲁斯时，发觉他已经起身走动。他肩膀绑着绷带，走路摇摇晃晃的，仍由于晚间的打斗而疼痛。迪克冲自己皱眉，快速走向布鲁斯。   
“你为什么起来了？你不是应该在休息吗？阿尔弗雷德刚为你扎好绷带。”   
“放松，”布鲁斯说，“我只是要去录日志。”   
迪克翻了翻眼睛：“你就不能今晚休息吗？你被枪击中了。”   
布鲁斯只面无表情地看了迪克一眼，然后走向电脑。迪克叹口气，坐在附近的椅子上，等待布鲁斯完成上传信息和录日志的工作。   
他在打字时，迪克开口道：“我在想，我们总是受到各种伤，”他说着，碰了碰身上的伤口，微笑了一下，“但是你一如既往地超过了我。”   
“哼。”   
迪克的表情渐渐沉下去，胸膛里升起担忧。他靠近了些，布鲁斯意识到他的动作，显得紧张起来，但没有从工作中移开视线。“我们还好吧？”   
布鲁斯停下打字时整个蝙蝠洞静得出奇，只有咔嚓的声音。迪克焦虑起来，他担心自己说错了话。终于，布鲁斯开口了。   
“我为你骄傲。”   
迪克有些不知所措：“什么？”   
“我为你骄傲。”布鲁斯无比坚定地说。他继续回去打字，但是输入慢下来，因为他的思路被打断了。他叹了口气，关掉显示屏，转过身面对迪克：“我想我从未告诉过你这件事。”   
他没有说过。布鲁斯的褒奖很少，迪克已经学会把目标设定为令人满意，而非得到表扬。迪克太过震惊，他感觉脸上热热的：“呃……谢谢？但我不……我不太明白你为什么要说这个。”   
“因为我从来没说过。你工作做得很好，而正因为你做得很好，我可能永远都没机会告诉你这个。”布鲁斯不肯看他的眼睛。迪克开始理解了，布鲁斯的话回荡在他脑海：   
我不能也失去你。   
突然间争执显得好傻。那些打斗、严厉的话语，一切都归于原位，谜底浮出水面。   
布鲁斯确实在乎，深深地在乎，迪克从来都知道这个，因为他能感觉到。他们从不说，不表达，但感情一直在。他做罗宾时，与蝙蝠侠并肩是他所想要的一切，所需要的一切。迪克不确定那是什么时候改变了，自何时起不安全感吞没了他。不确定是何时，他们到了再也无法相处的程度。   
迪克不后悔任何决定，不后悔独立出来，证明自己，即使那意味着离开。距离是必要的，因为此刻他能作为成年人面对布鲁斯。某种程度上他也更加了解自己。也许他一直害怕，因为担心布鲁斯会恨他的离开。   
而他没有。   
那就是迪克需要的所有：知道自己在这里仍有一席之地。   
“我确信他知道，”迪克说着，低下视线，“我确信他知道，你也为他骄傲。”   
“迪克，”布鲁斯的声音听上去有些不自然，像是难以说话，难以说出他的名字，“你和阿尔弗雷德是对我最重要的人，他……”布鲁斯犹豫着，纠正了自己，那名字听起来很沉重，“杰森也重要。”   
“你不用对发生在我们身上的事负责，你知道的吧？我们自己做出的决定，任何头脑清醒的人只有下定决心，才会加入这个行列。”   
“我知道，”布鲁斯声音低了些，“但我有遗憾，我有未说出口的话。我不想重蹈覆辙，”布鲁斯看着迪克，“你与我在一起很长时间，你比绝大多数人耐心得多。这被忽视了。你是……”   
“‘你是’……”迪克重复道，催促他说下去。布鲁斯显得有些慌张，让迪克有一点得意。他靠近了些，脸颊是淘气的笑。“加油，说出来。”   
“你是个讨厌鬼。”布鲁斯终于说道，他的声音毫无起伏。   
“拜托了，”迪克说着，甚至轻轻推了推他，他的眼睛里闪着光彩，“承认你真的在乎，承认你喜欢我，说呀。”   
“我爱你。”   
迪克屏住呼吸。   
布鲁斯也盯着他，像质疑似的：“这是你想听到的，对吧？”   
“嗯，是啊。”迪克说道，但他慌了阵脚。可布鲁斯没多想，他直接回去工作，尽管迪克心跳加速，他仍在处理布鲁斯说的话。   
因为布鲁斯确实爱他，即使他是第一次说出口。他爱他们所有人。但迪克止不住感觉布鲁斯的话语之下有些更深的东西。在更深层的地方，他觉得必须明确叫出迪克的原因。   
而他的耳朵开始发热，也许，只是也许，那是迪克所想要相信的。   
“留下来，”布鲁斯说道，打断了迪克的思绪。迪克看着他，布鲁斯回望过去，视线相交，“留在这里一段时间。”   
迪克有其他的任务，他应该回去布鲁德海文，完结他的案子。但他无法拒绝如此简单的要求。他不会拒绝。   
“好。”他说。 

他们花时间愈合伤口，花时间找回自己，重新习得技巧，去调整。他们终于试探着去夜巡，那仍旧是个学习的过程：学习什么改变了，而什么没有。逐渐习惯于彼此的新技能，而非立刻分开。   
学着一起工作。   
一开始有些困难，就像迪克刚成为罗宾时那样。要习惯身边有同伴，要记得与罪犯斗争之后、完成工作后，有人在他身边。   
他不是独自一人，布鲁斯也不是。   
尽管不算完美。   
不论他们有多熟练，疏漏在所难免。他们追踪某个帮派时，迪克自消防通道滑了一下，险些扭到脚踝。他完美的平衡能力没能起效，没能阻止他糟糕的落地。他转身，却被梯子边缘割伤了，切口距离他的旧伤口非常近，险些重新划开了旧伤。   
在任何其他时候，这无非是个小错而已，可布鲁斯直接停下追逐，让那帮团伙逃走了。   
“没事的。”迪克说道，而他看见布鲁斯的脸，才意识到并非如此。   
即使布鲁斯严峻的表情一如既往，迪克也能看透他。   
仍有些事情让他烦恼。   
之后，他们回到蝙蝠洞。在迪克的要求下，他们没有把他在消防通道滑倒的事告诉阿尔弗雷德。但管家休息之后，布鲁斯立刻往迪克胳膊里塞了个急救箱。   
“谢谢。”迪克说，尽管他并不需要。流血早就止住，创口看上去有些吓人，其实没什么事——尤其是与迪克过去受过的那些伤相比。但他能看出有什么事在让布鲁斯心烦，他想逗逗他。他坐在桌子上，掀起制服到腰部，检查着伤口。   
现在该是布鲁斯告诉他这都是他的错的时刻，告诉他不应如此鲁莽而不够小心谨慎。至少，迪克准备着听到“从桌子上下来，这不是椅子”的话。他等待着批评，而布鲁斯却安静地往电脑里敲夜间日志。迪克擦了擦干掉的血，他知道即使布鲁斯从未向他瞥一眼，他离得这样近是有原因的。迪克知道，这是布鲁斯监督他的方式，而他正等待着一句“你做的不对”。然而再一次，话语从未降临。   
这安静叫他发慌。   
迪克把急救箱放在桌子的远处，跳了下来。他走向布鲁斯，面对着他，可布鲁斯没有转身。迪克又靠近了些，等待着回应，任何回应。布鲁斯感觉他接近，于是转过来看他，可蝙蝠面罩遮盖了情绪。   
他的手指渴望触及面罩之下——掀开布鲁斯眼前的面具，让自己能看到他，而非看着蝙蝠。然而格雷森很清楚：面具的工艺使其能够电击任何试图把它取下的人。迪克为这想法感到苦涩——布鲁斯以谨慎对待一切。   
他曾经知道怎样取下面具，以防万一布鲁斯在任务中发生什么。而事情从未到达那个地步，迪克也不清楚蝙蝠侠科技自从他不当罗宾以来发生了怎样的改变。因此他只向他伸出手，手指停在面罩边缘。   
布鲁斯盯着他，那模样与被好奇的人类接近的动物别无二致，除了手指触摸他的皮肤时，他没有逃开。相反，他读懂了暗示，站起身来取下披风，拉开面罩。   
他的黑发由于带着面罩而乱糟糟的，蓝眼睛清澈透明。他的取开面具的动作里有些东西令迪克几乎感觉害羞。   
他伸出手环绕住布鲁斯的脸庞，即使他的蓝眼睛带着些怀疑地看着他。而怀疑之外，有更深层的东西——近乎于犹豫。   
“请不要再试图保护我。”   
布鲁斯降低视线，嘴唇轻轻分开，就像他想要反对，却又半途阻止了自己。   
迪克吻了他。   
说实话，他原意并非如此，但那就是意外地发生了。布鲁斯高高地站在他身前，忽然之间，情感猛地涌上迪克的胸膛，因为他感到害怕。不是怕布鲁斯不回应他，而是怕他会疏远自己、将他推开，像他一直以来所做的那样。   
“迪克——”他稍稍侧了侧身，迪克只是把他拉近，握着他的脸庞。迪克的手温柔地触碰他皮肤，掌心挨着布鲁斯的细小胡茬。   
“不要，”布鲁斯移开视线，迪克说道，“请不要把我拒之门外。”   
布鲁斯伸手如同要触碰迪克，却半途停在两人之间，他眼里闪过一丝不确信。迪克握住他的手，翻过手腕，露出护腕相接处，缓缓地解开固定护腕的绑带和绳结。它能感觉布鲁斯落在他身上的视线，可对方静止而沉默，如同一尊雕像。   
迪克解开了护腕，然后是手套，将其揭开一寸寸露出皮肤。他那结着茧的粗糙双手碰着自己的。迪克解开他另一边的护腕和手套，这一次他花时间去感受布鲁斯手掌的触觉——相较他自己手的大小，和他手掌上褪色的陈年伤痕。   
迪克抬起头，布鲁斯没有笑，可他眼睛里有什么不同了——这是他表情仅有的变化。蓝眼睛闪耀着柔情和悲伤，又是那样美。   
迪克再向前靠近了些，将布鲁斯推回桌子上。这一次双唇相触之前，布鲁斯开口了。   
“停下来。”   
迪克暂停片刻，垂下视线，他感觉胸膛抽痛，胃里翻腾。他对自己说：这毫无意义。布鲁斯只是个梦——一场混乱的、悲伤的、美好的梦。可是在内心深处，他想要相信是有些什么的。   
他再次靠近，嘴唇擦过布鲁斯的，他耳语道：“你听上去不那么确信。”   
他又吻了他。   
布鲁斯没有推开他。布鲁斯的嘴唇在他的之上柔软地移动，让迪克的心跳愈发地快。迪克感觉布鲁斯的手伸向他的头发——长茧的指节拂过他额前的长发，温柔如许，近乎甜蜜；他拉近他，让他们的嘴唇更加贴近。   
迪克胸腔震颤、脸庞潮红、神经紧张，他伸出舌头划过布鲁斯的唇。相当令他惊讶，年长义警分开嘴唇迎接了他。布鲁斯的味道，他温暖的、天鹅绒般触感的舌头触碰着他——多么甜蜜的感觉穿过他的身体。   
如此出乎意料，像是与芭芭拉或科莉的昨日重现：初次陷入爱河——心旷神怡、势不可挡，如同飞翔。每次的触碰和品尝都叫人满心欢喜又激动不已。然而也有不同之处——时至今日，当他踏过庄园里的门槛，仍旧会有那种感觉：那种疏远又熟悉的感觉，像回到他永远属于的地方。   
那感觉像是回家。   
“迪克。”布鲁斯喘息道。情势如此，他声音听上去仍旧严厉。他不想布鲁斯停下来，他不想布鲁斯告诉他，他们不该做什么，哪怕他清楚地知道这正是他们不该做的事。   
迪克用另一吻让他安静下来，推他回到桌面，爬到他身上。他热情洋溢，满心欢喜。他舌头扫过布鲁斯下唇，禁不住吮吸。两人的呼吸都已变得沉重，嘴唇湿漉漉的。   
他在摸索着，布鲁斯没有将他推开，甚至喉咙里发出低沉的声音，令迪克脊柱战栗。   
迪克想要品尝布鲁斯的皮肤。他吮吸他的嘴唇和耳朵，拉开衣领，吻到脖颈。他的双手不由自主地四处抚摸，他还想要更多。他的手自布鲁斯的强健胸膛下行至雕塑般的腹部，再到他双腿之间。   
布鲁斯呼吸急促，他看似想要说些什么，可是迪克能触碰到他的兴奋，即使隔着制服。   
迪克从他身上滑下来，双膝跪地。他去解布鲁斯的靴子，厚重的皮革味道向他致意。鞋带在他手指下纷纷散开，有种近乎温柔的意味。布鲁斯依言踏出靴子，迪克已然领先一步，解着他的腰带。犹豫感又回来了，而迪克想知道，布鲁斯的心跳是否和他的一样快。   
迪克开始脱布鲁斯的裤子，他的意图明显，而布鲁斯终于说话了。   
“不要。”布鲁斯坚定地说。他伸手推开年轻人，却被对方抓住手腕。迪克转头来，温柔地亲吻布鲁斯的手掌——他的嘴唇如羽毛般轻柔。布鲁斯在触碰之下僵成塑像一般。迪克复又蹲下身，脸庞在布鲁斯大腿间，这一回对方没有阻止他。   
迪克握住布鲁斯的硬挺，温柔地抽弄，然后把一个个吻落在其侧。布鲁斯呼吸急促，除此以外并无动作。迪克脑海里冒出个烦人的念头：他想起了布鲁斯·韦恩曾睡过的所有女人，以及他与她们在一起时是否同样安静。   
这挑战似的想法只让欲望愈演愈烈，他想要穿透那堵墙，想让布鲁斯喊出声来。   
他吞咽布鲁斯的阴茎前部时拂开了刘海，布鲁斯则仿佛停止了呼吸。他的味道与迪克所想不同，而他的尺寸则超过迪克的经历。但迪克想要尝试看看，他想给布鲁斯带来欢愉。   
布鲁斯尝起来和闻起来与迪克期待的完全不同，但最惊人的是热度，他是如此炽热。迪克将他吞咽得更深，余光看到布鲁斯握紧桌子边缘，他腹部肌肉的收缩又放松。尽管布鲁斯没有说话，他的呼吸却透露了一切，迪克的每个俯身和起身影响着他的气息变动。   
他将布鲁斯的勃起更多地吞入口中，无视自己口腔和下巴由于布鲁斯的尺寸而酸痛。他无意识地呻吟，嘴唇在布鲁斯粗大炽热的阴茎附近哼出声音；他的欲望早已唤起，甚于他的任何想象。他激动不已——渴望取悦眼前人，渴望触摸他、品尝他。他甚至摇晃起自己的臀部来，哪怕只能碰到空气。他想要释放。   
他想要更多。   
迪克已为布鲁斯的高潮做好准备，而布鲁斯却突然推开他的肩，温柔地促使他离开。迪克抬起头来，准备听到一场说教：关于他们为什么不应该、不可以那样做。然而他抬起头，看见布鲁斯脸孔潮红，眼睛深邃，充满欲望。迪克从未在布鲁斯脸上见过这般表情。   
这就足够令他想要结束在此时此地。   
不是这里，眼神相遇时，他们的思绪仿佛耳语道。布鲁斯温柔地引导迪克站起身，用自己的嘴唇捕捉了他的，而迪克便明白：就这一次，他受到了邀请。 

他不该想着这个。  
他们在布鲁斯卧室里，而布鲁斯正往他身体里插入第二根手指，另外那只手套弄迪克的勃起，让他保持硬挺；迪克知道他不该想着这个。他不应该考虑为什么布鲁斯似乎完全清楚他在做什么，他不应该考虑布鲁斯是从哪里获得的这种经验。他不应该想，有多少人曾与他一起，躺在这张床上。  
思考这些令他嫉妒，也许甚至有一点点悲伤。所以他尝试集中注意力在愉悦上，那并不难。他几乎感觉不到被撑胀了，尽管之前只能勉强摆出个鬼脸。他无法克制自己，因为他做过许多事情，但从来没有过这个。  
他有些紧张。兴奋而不安。布鲁斯是追求完美那种人，迪克则担心自己缺乏经验。但如果有人该带他经历这个，那就得是布鲁斯。布鲁斯对他有耐心，去带领他经历一切，哪怕他对其他任何事、任何人都没有耐心。  
几乎感觉很容易。布鲁斯的吻如同小小的鼓励，降落在迪克的太阳穴、耳畔、下颌轮廓和喉咙上。像是对工作干得不错的表扬，与迪克还是小男孩时学习使用新的工具或战斗技巧无异。  
布鲁斯把手指埋在他体内，到指关节那么深，他感觉被填得满满的。布鲁斯还在继续照顾他的阴茎，让他保持在临界状态，在陌生感和愉悦之间平衡，他觉得几乎被宠坏了。  
而他呼吸猛地急促起来，当布鲁斯更多的关照他的硬挺前端时，化作愉悦的叹息。叹息越来越快，他呻吟出声，当布鲁斯靠近他再次亲吻上去，迪克饥渴般地回应。那是湿漉漉的、热情洋溢的吻，迪克感觉布鲁斯的舌头碰着他的，他想要更多。  
迪克抓住布鲁斯的肩膀，与他换了位置。布鲁斯抽出手指任他做想做的事，任他爬到自己身上，而迪克直到那一刻才意识到布鲁斯有多坚挺。他的分身坚硬而紧绷，前端聚集起前列腺液，已经准备好插入和释放。他可能一直就这么硬着，在他为迪克做准备的时候——迪克不确定，他太专注于自己，而布鲁斯一如既往地克制。哪怕迪克正在他手下呻吟着，他却安静地叫人惊讶，除了脸比平时红一点，而眼神更加专注。  
迪克挪动臀部，两人的阴茎相碰，迪克不得不咬住嘴唇，咽下呻吟。布鲁斯眼神深邃而热烈，他向两人之间伸出手去，抽弄起来。迪克这回没能忍住声音，唇边透出呻吟。布鲁斯的炽热分身碰着他自己的，他的手掌将他们握在一起，感受摩擦的快感。  
迪克又伸手漫游布鲁斯的身体，抚摸过他的弹痕、挫伤和疤痕。迪克想起他最近的划伤，他想着他正在慢慢变得与布鲁斯相当。  
迪克已经准备好。他以为永远不会有彻底准备好的时候，可他渴望完整地感受布鲁斯，他要他在自己体内，现在就要。于是他沉下腰。  
他把布鲁斯推进自己身体。  
感觉有些奇怪，迪克蹙眉，他不确定该作何感想。布鲁斯则从牙缝间呻吟出来，那是他一整晚以来弄出的最大声音；热度从迪克体内兴奋地流过。他想要这个，所以他继续了。在布鲁斯的阴茎上方低身将他吞下，那感觉淫秽又下流，却叫人兴奋不已。  
他一点点地降低身体，直到他感觉太胀太热，整个颤抖起来。他不确定还能进入更多，但布鲁斯猛地握住他的臀部，长驱直入挺身到底。迪克的回应是指甲掐进他皮肤，布鲁斯则从牙齿间发出嘶声。那声音又轻，细微得像是没有，迪克却听见了。正当他听到那刻，热度冲刷过他的全身。他想再听一遍。  
布鲁斯又向上挺入他几回，迪克努力想集中精神，注意布鲁斯身体的动作和节奏。他们动作越多，迪克就越少关注自己的感受，反之他更多在关注布鲁斯。布鲁斯的表情紧绷绷的，一如既往地专注——即便如此，他仍然看上去英俊又迷人。有时候——尤其是向上挺动的时候，他呼吸会变得急促。  
迪克已经相当兴奋了，他原本还不确定是否会有这样的反应，但他眼下正是。他们越是继续做下去，他的身体就越发适应布鲁斯的阴茎，而他也越发地想要令布鲁斯失控。  
于是他将布鲁斯推回床垫上，以膝盖着力稳定好，在布鲁斯阴茎上以他记得的节奏起起伏伏。即便他们的身体不再紧密地贴合，迪克仍全身兴奋地颤抖，因为就在布鲁斯任他骑乘时，他的双眼显出极度的渴望。  
他们之间的空隙令迪克得以摸向他自己的勃起。一开始担心失去平衡，他只轻轻地抚弄。继而他向后靠去，以另一只手臂着力，这动作让他微微拱起背，以空闲的手套弄自己。这姿势令他感觉有些肮脏又罪恶：他可是在当着布鲁斯的面自慰。他身体向后靠，继续撞击布鲁斯腿间。  
迪克的声音已变得松散。快感正在累积。他的手的确感觉不错，但他开始意识到布鲁斯在他体内也真的很棒。迪克的身体在布鲁斯阴茎上下滑动，更加轻易，动作频率更快了。他套弄得自己很舒服，激情在全身涌动。布鲁斯双手触碰他，温柔地抚摸他的身体——从他胸口到臀部，他在迪克移动时拉近他们的身体。  
迪克大声呻吟起来，布鲁斯的声音也更加明显。迪克能听到他每次颤抖的呼气，甚至牙关间透露出的哼声。终于布鲁斯坐起身，而迪克叫了出来，因为那样布鲁斯插入得格外深。可他没有慢慢享受这个时刻，而是将两人位置翻倒。  
迪克落在床上，布鲁斯向他体内推进。他呻吟着，布鲁斯则直入到底。他靠近了些，罩在迪克上方，迪克能看到布鲁斯的每条肌肉——从厚实的肩膀到坚硬的腹部——而他把全身都用在抽插的动作上。他们深入又彻底地做爱。迪克向上起身，去吻他的锁骨、脖颈、下颌线，直到嘴唇落在对方嘴唇上。  
他从没想过，他们能如此接近。  
那些亲吻说明了一切。布鲁斯嘴唇温热湿润，舌头压着他的，激烈而热情。然后迪克退开，看着布鲁斯的脸孔。  
他往常很整洁的头发已有些散开，前额一层薄汗。眼睛写满欲望，那之后有些更深刻的东西。  
视线相交，蓝眼睛碰着另外一双。他拂去迪克脸上的碎发。  
他嘴唇微微张开，像是要说什么，终究无话。即使在他们的快感之下，他眼里仍有忧虑。迪克脑海某处豁然开朗。  
“我也爱你。”他说道。  
他并非害怕说出口，如他原先所想。他用双臂圈住布鲁斯颈背，话语如叹息般，自然而然。布鲁斯没有说，但他将迪克抱得紧了些，抚摸他的头发。  
布鲁斯不是非得说出口。  
他们的躯体如此贴近。  
迪克脊柱自上而下一阵激灵。他退开来，喘息着。布鲁斯再次进入他，令他又感觉到那种激灵。他向后靠去，指甲掐进布鲁斯的皮肤；他回应了他。布鲁斯插入得太深，迪克被推进床垫里，喊出了声。他拱起背回应更多的冲刺。他目眩神迷，回应着那种未曾经历过的欢愉。布鲁斯加速了动作，他浑身从里到外颤抖起来。  
迪克抬头看他，布鲁斯眼里写着深深的快意。头发在动作中散乱，汗水缓缓地流向脖子下，他的眼神改变了。除开一如既往的深沉与紧张，还有别的东西：充斥着近乎狂野的愉悦，仅仅看着就令迪克战栗。  
片刻间，他看见那些克制与谨慎不见了。迪克发觉自己不再在意了——多少棕发蓝眼的漂亮姑娘曾见过那目光。布鲁斯从来在这类狂热时刻都像这样？还是只有迪克得到那般凝望？他只晓得这是自己头一次，也不希望成为最后一次。  
布鲁斯把迪克双腿抬高到肩膀，以全新的活力推进他体内。眼里沉满情欲，而自控渐渐消逝，他插入得愈加用力。此刻迪克仿佛要融化般，急促的呼吸和喘气越发失去控制，化为兴奋的呻吟。  
布鲁斯在他体内冲撞时，他伸出手试图去够住些什么。布鲁斯的冲刺不同于之前的一切，动作又深又快；迪克则攥着床单，紧紧地拉扯。他伸展着身体，头偏到一侧，黑发间渗出汗水。  
他们做爱的声音很响，迪克听到自己弄出的声音时不时都要尴尬得脸红，只不过每次都会被快感盖过。那是他从未知晓的欢愉。此外他还能听到布鲁斯的，永远自我克制的布鲁斯也在快感之下呻吟出声。  
布鲁斯突然过来亲吻他的脖子，舔舐皮肤上的汗水，在他耳边轻声言语。赞扬的话语说着他有多么美，他的触感多完美，他能与他就这样一直做爱到永远。  
那让迪克到达高潮边缘；他体内涌动着热度，脚趾卷曲，嘴巴发干。他攥着床单，闭紧双眼，身体颤抖地攀上巅峰。炽热的种子洒在他下腹和床单上。迪克到达高潮时，布鲁斯的开始失去稳定。随着几次进出，他也射了出来。布鲁斯高潮时咬住迪克的肩膀，压低呻吟。迪克感觉到留在体内的热液，瘫软放松在床上。  
布鲁斯倒在他身上，两人都气喘吁吁。迪克的手无意识地游走在布鲁斯后背，皮肤上汗水反光；布鲁斯从他体内抽出时他叹了口气。然后布鲁斯翻身仰躺，迪克靠在他身旁。他们就那样躺了好长时间。  
“你感觉如何？”布鲁斯问道。迪克知道布鲁斯指的是他的伤口，他翻了个白眼，做完刚才那场爱之后他怎么还能记得？迪克此刻连看都看不清楚，更别说思考了。  
“被操了，”迪克说着转脸去看布鲁斯的反应。布鲁斯很震惊，仿佛被迪克过于直白的回复弄得慌了，迪克止不住笑起来，“我挺好。非常好。”  
布鲁斯沉默了片刻，他伸手，指节轻轻蹭过迪克被刺中那道伤口。表情几乎是庄重的。  
“你有没有疑问过一切是否值得？”迪克柔声问。布鲁斯视线从伤疤移开，看着迪克娓娓地问，“救永远不会感谢你的人。同伴、朋友与家人以身犯险，为了永远不知道他们所做的人。你会感到厌倦吗？”  
漫长的沉默，最终：  
“我不去想是否值得，我做那些是因为别无他法。”  
迪克降低视线，回想起久远的简短记忆——一段欢笑声，面带笑意的女人在空中漂浮时伸出的手臂。闪亮的眼睛由于恐惧而张开时，他把回忆推开了。熟悉的疼痛挟紧胸膛，尽管岁月已将其变得麻木而晦暗。  
格雷森没有说别的。他不需要说。最终他意识到自己完全能理解。  
“过不久我就得回去，”迪克说，“回布鲁德海文。我在这儿呆了太久。”  
“明白，”布鲁斯说，缓缓点了点头，“这是正确的事情。”  
迪克爬近些，把头枕在布鲁斯胸口。感觉到一只手轻轻玩弄他发尖，动作令他平静下来。  
“你永远可以回来。”布鲁斯安静地说。那几乎像是个请求。  
迪克半眯着眼凝望外面。他头靠着布鲁斯的温暖身躯，感受他胸膛随呼吸的起伏，听他的心跳。迪克一直想钻进布鲁斯皮肤下——进入他脑海，想了解他是如何感受又怎样运作；想用他的肺呼吸，透过他的双眼去看，藉由他的大脑去思考。但那永不会成真，而迪克觉得他能得到此刻就已经足够。  
他凝视房间那头的窗外，眼睛疲劳，身体渐渐沉入睡眠。透过窗帘缝隙可以看见城市风景——于黑夜中依然灯火通明的哥谭；城市灯光令人想到萤火虫或者闪耀的烟火或者碎玻璃。映照、闪亮而夺目。  
他脑海里浮现出：家。继而闭上了眼。

“夜翼。”  
话语小声却坚定，迪克回头看向说话的人。  
新任罗宾走过来站在他身侧的高楼边缘。相较之迪克与杰森，他的红色胸甲仍然显得比较松。提姆体型较小，但至少如今披风更加合适了——迪克第一次见到穿制服的提姆时，男孩一直在捡披风下摆。  
蝙蝠侠离开去执行他自己的任务，留迪克与提姆一同夜巡。尽管他们曾经一起巡逻过，两人独自却是头一次。无疑提姆还有需要锻炼的地方，主要是跟上节奏方面，但他有毋庸置疑的职业道德。他听说过提姆的好头脑，甚至布鲁斯都夸赞他的侦探潜质。迪克确信他将来会做得很好。  
“我有个问题。”提姆继续道。迪克并不惊讶——他每次来哥谭，提姆都有要问的。  
“你不必说那个，直接问就好。”迪克说。提姆显得有点脸红，迪克止不住笑了。这孩子仍有些……笨拙。迪克不确定提姆一直都这么害羞，或者他只是由于他们还不太熟所以特别礼貌。“没关系，真的。随便问我什么。”  
“好，”提姆清清喉咙。他瞥了一圈屋顶，像要确定没有其他人。降低了音量：“其实，是关于，啊……蝙蝠侠。”  
迪克扬起眉毛，他无疑被勾起了好奇。他在想提姆接下来会说什么。  
“你和他……你们认识彼此很长时间，所以我想……”声音渐渐低下去，像不确定该怎么问。提姆的焦虑开始感染到迪克——尤其这是有关布鲁斯的事。迪克心跳快了几分。“好吧，蝙蝠侠会做一件事，不是什么大事，但是他会发出一种声音——”  
迪克慢慢微笑起来。  
“我觉得我不很懂……那是什么意思？因为有时候我提出些东西，而那就是他说的全部。”提姆补充。  
“曾经杰森也问过我同样的事情。”  
“真的吗？”提姆音调升高。尽管被激起兴趣，他仍然保持表情严肃，“所以……那是什么？好还是不好？”  
“真相是，”迪克开口，为了喜剧效果刻意停顿一下，“我真的不知道。”  
提姆面无表情，迪克止不住笑了。“拜托，别开玩笑啦，”提姆说道，而迪克笑得更大声。“我是认真的，我担心自己说错了话。我分辨不出他是赞同还是反对，但听起来像是反对。”  
“我是认真的，我认为除了蝙蝠侠以外任何人都不知道那声音的真正含义。每次他发出那声音而我问他是指什么，他总会含糊其辞，”迪克说着耸耸肩，“说实话，我认为那是中立的表达。我想他在不知道该对我说的话作何感想时，就会发出那个声音。”  
“有可能。”提姆说着皱起眉，“哇，三任罗宾都没有得出结论。”  
“那么我猜蝙蝠侠的秘密会继续保持下去，”迪克说道，“我确信你会想出来的。你非常善于观察。”  
赞扬令提姆微微脸红：“我不确定。你认识他最久，如果你都想不出来，我觉得没有人可以。”  
“你说得好像很容易似的。”迪克不由得微笑起来。


End file.
